


Baseball Pants

by clato27



Series: Connor Wears Pants [1]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013), The Fosters (TV 2013) RPF
Genre: Baseball, Baseball pants, Basically and ode to Connor's butt, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Jude likes it, M/M, baseball pants make watching baseball bearable, i guess?, i like butts not my fault, im hella loud tbh, implied sex, jonnor smooches, kind of based off true events, smirky face, this story is about Connor's butt tbh, trust me i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clato27/pseuds/clato27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude doesn't like baseball, but he loves watching Connor play. It has almost everything to do with his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baseball Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I've seen some stories like this one on this site before but I just want to say I DID NOT STEAL YOUR IDEA! I started writing this about a month ago when something similar happened to me at my cousin's baseball game. I am a very loud person and am sad to say the guy's girlfriend was not as nice and understanding as Jude is. Well, hope you enjoy!

Jude has never liked baseball. 

He's not going to lie, not even to Connor, he's never liked baseball and he probably never will. Connor doesn't care, especially when Jude gives him cuddles and kisses instead of watching the Padres' game with him. Adam is a little anal about it because if "my son is gong to date a boy he could at least date a boy who likes baseball for Christ's sake," but he'd still be incredibly disapproving even if Jude likes baseball. 

It's no secret to anyone that Jude Adams Foster doesn't like baseball, but yet he's at every single home game to watch his boyfriend play. He even goes to some away games if he can get a ride. But it's not just to see his boyfriend play. No, mostly its to see his boyfriend's butt in baseball pants. 

Now, reader, you must know Connor has a superb ass. A superb everything actually, but we are just concentrating on his butt right now. One could bounce a quarter off that thing if they really wanted. This ass looked good in anything: jeans, yoga pants (a dare that Jude loved every fucking second of), sweats, shorts, and naked. Jude was lucky enough to say he's seen Connor's butt in all of the states above, but his favorite had to be baseball pants. Baseball pants are magical pants that can make the flattest of asses look good, so Connor's looked amazing. No way Jude would miss seeing his boyfriend's butt looking that good. 

Today is no different, but the game is a big one and up in LA. Whoever wins this game is going to State. Well, Jude's pretty sure the winner is going to state, he wasn't really listening when Connor was talking to him. He does remember that Connor looked really kissable when he was talking though. 

Mariana was sitting next to him, Brandon on his other, both of them making the twenty minute drive from UCLA because they "couldn't miss the chance to hang out with Judicorn and Con Con." 

"Hmm," Mariana hummed, pushing the rims of her shades down her nose to look over them. "Y'know," she said, turning to Jude. "You're boy has a fine butt." 

Jude nodded in agreement before taking a swig of his coke. "Trust me, girl. I know," he replies and Brandon chokes on his own soda. 

"Jude, you are not allowed to talk about butts. You are to young for that," Brandon says, still seeing Jude as the twelve year old in his abusive foster father's house, not the senior in high school who lost his virginity at a younger age than Brandon. 

Jude's reply turns to cheering when someone on the Anchor Beach team hits a home run. "Hey, Mari, how's it going with that guy from Christmas? S-S-Shoelace?" Jude asks, his face scrunching up as he tries to remember his name. 

"Spencer?" Mariana corrects, exasperated. Brandon crackles next to her and receives a smack on the arm for his trouble. "We still haven't had sex yet, but-" 

Brandon interrupts her mid sentence, nearly spitting out his coke in his haste to stop her. "You don't get to talk about sex either. You two are not allowed to think like that." 

Jude cocks his head to the side, raising his eyebrows at Brandon from behind his shades. "But you and Jesus talk about sex all the time, why can't we?" Brandon splutters for an answer while Mariana brings up feminism and LGBT+ rights and all that. It's part one of payback for Brandon picking that stupid blue Mini Cooper Jude now gets to drive. 

Jude turns his attention back on the game, ignoring his siblings bickering (more like his brother getting smacked down), and watches Connor while he's on deck. While he's on deck and at bat is his best view of Connor's ass while he's playing, so he always makes it a point to watch. 

"Boy, does 23 have a nice ass." There's a girl three rows in front of Jude. She's got curly hair and that's really all Jude can see of her except tan arms and freakishly long legs. The girl she's sitting next to snorts. "What? Like you wouldn't climb him like a tree if the opportunity presented itself." 

Jude probably should be jealous, but the girl is clearly just looking and Jude really can't be bothered at that. Especially when Connor is gay and he's so smitten with Jude that Jude knows Connor isn't breaking up with him anytime soon. 

Connor turns around when he hears his number being called. He smirks and the girl says, "holy shit! Am I really that loud?" 

"Yeah. I've been telling you that for fourteen years," her friend replies.

Connor chuckles, looking at her for a second before his brown eyes land on Jude. Jude grins back and shrugs in a "what can you do?" kind of way. Connor chuckles again and winks once before walking up to the plate, high fiving his teammate who just struck out on his way back to the dug out. 

Mariana gives Jude a side glance, pursing her lips and crossing her arms across her chest. "You gonna do anything about that?" Mariana asks. 

Jude shrugs again and finishes off his coke before replying, "nah. It doesn't matter. Connor plays for the other team." 

For the third time that game, Brandon chokes on his drink, but this time it's because he's laughing. Mariana just tisks, but it takes Brandon a minuet or two to get his bearings. "That was the best baseball related gay joke I have ever heard," he says when he's finally recovered enough to speak. 

The game ends two innings later, Anchor Beach beating Aronron (Arington? Aragon? Maybe Jude should start listening when Connor talks) by three runs and qualifying them for State. 

Connor comes swaggering out of the dug out after the team huddle and comes right to Jude, wrapping him in his arms and kissing the crap out of him. "So, that girl who liked my ass-" Connor starts but is interrupted by Jude pressing their lips together again. 

"She doesn't matter," Jude whispers, smiling as he palms Connor's butt through his pants. "'Cause I like you ass more then she does." And Jude kisses Connor again before Mariana and Brandon break them up to decide what they were going to do for dinner. 

And if they show up to the pizza place a half hour late because Jude just had to take Connor's baseball pants off in the back of the ("too small, gosh darn it") car, it's not Jude's fault.


End file.
